A conventional wireless receiver 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a signal receiving circuit 11, a first MCU (microprocessor control unit) 13, and a second MCU 15. Each of MCUs 13 and 15 has one end coupled to signal receiving circuit 11 and the other end coupled to a computer 16. In operation, signal receiving circuit 11 receives signals transmitted from signal transmission circuit 171 of wireless keyboard 17 and signal transmission circuit 181 of wireless mouse 18 respectively. Such signals are in turn sent to MCUs 13 and 15 for processing. Eventually, the processed signals are sent to computer 16 for further processing.
However, the prior art suffered from a disadvantage. For example, in the wireless receiver 1 only the first MCU 13 can receive and process signals transmitted from wireless keyboard 17 and only the second MCU 15 can receive and process signals transmitted from wireless mouse 18 respectively. Hence, two MCUs are required in the wireless receiver 1 so as to receive both signals from wireless keyboard 17 and wireless mouse 18. This inevitably makes the wireless receiver 1 much too complicated, making a reduction in size impossible. Thus a need for improvement exists.